A Reversed Tale
by SkittlesSasuSaku
Summary: So, what would happen if Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyou and Okitoki reversed roles? Well, it would be more strange.. Staring all about 50 years ago.. Rated for language and later chapters. Short Stories until then. ON-HOLD
1. Hatred begins!

**Ok. For those who've seen my other fics, this one will be odd. Cause I was thinking of reversing roles. =P I was wondering what would happen if KAGOME was the one that was a half-demon and then INUYASHA was the reincarnation of OKITOKI? XD Silly… But, it was bugging meee~ =( **

**A Reversed Tale:**

**Chapter One: Hatred begins!**

_A love is something to cherish. Some loves can withstand time. Most cannot even survive a month._

A black and white haired female sat in a tree as she stared around her. Her golden eyes glared around, pausing on a male figure coming her way. She froze and slinked closer to the bark just as she pulsed a little.

The man looked in the tree, right at her. By the looks of it, he had a hard fight. He spoke. "Quit hiding and come out... Kagome…" He shut his eyes and fell to the ground.

Kagome started as her transformation took effect, turning her hair completely black and her eyes brown. Her claws and fangs retract and the human counterparts replaced them. She gently jumped down and went to check on the male. _Damn human.. He's stupid for walking around in his condition._ She looked up as rain started to fall down before looking at him. She stared before she heard a little boy's voice.

"Okitoki! Where are you brother? Okitoki-nii-chan!"

Kagome quickly darted into the forest, watching the little boy run up to the man named Okitoki. _Okitoki? The powerful priest Okitoki? Why was he looking for me? Hmmm.._

For the next few months, Kagome watched over the Okitoki man, helping whenever he got into too much trouble. One day, Okitoki called her to sit by him.

"What are you trying, human?" She said, from five feet away.

Okitoki smiled and looked at her. "Do you think I'm weak?"

Kagome stared. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I feel like I am not strong enough, but I was charged with guarding the Shikon Jewel. Perhaps if we use it to make you a human, I can return to a life of a normal man." He suggested.

"Me? Turn to a human? You fucked in the mind?"

"It is possible, Kagome. You are half-demon, yes… But you are also half-human."

Kagome scoffed and bolted up. "I am not doing anything to help mortals. Screw humans." She glared at him.

Okitoki smiled. "You are right."

~~Five weeks later~~

"KAGOME!" Came a shout as Kagome felt pain as an arrow hit her chest. She saw Okitoki standing a few feet away, covered in blood on his left side.

Kagome hissed and glared at Okitoki. _Knew never to trust… a human... especially a male one. I so hate you, Oki-to-ki…_ She finally fell asleep.

**Sorry this was short, but I wanted to get to the actual story. =P Sorry again.. Keep reviewing.**


	2. The Reincarnation

**Ok. For those who've seen my other fics, this one will be odd. Cause I was thinking of reversing roles. =P I was wondering what would happen if KAGOME was the one that was a half-demon and then INUYASHA was the reincarnation of OKITOKI? XD Silly… But, it was bugging meee~ =( ==And I shall give Kagome superstrength! As well as make her a little taller and "Bigger" xD==**

**A Reversed Tale:**

**Chapter Two: The reincarnation**

_Time cannot heal wounds, but it can teach about mistakes._

50 years later, a baby boy was born to a female in modern day Tokyo. He was given the name Inuyasha, because his ancestors were worshipers of the dog demons. Little did anyone know then he was destinded for greatness, 50 years in the past.

18 years had passed since he was born with a glow in his neck. Inuyasha darted off to school, his little sister Inani was calling him to the well house. "Inani, you do know we have school, right?" He asked, running his hand through his unusually long black hair. He never understood why his hair kept growing until it touched his hips, despite going to the barber Hinoriku every other week. His violet eyes were the normality in his family.

Inani pouted. "Kiba went into the wellhouse and never came out." She had the standard black hair blue eyes. She sat with her pink backpack clutched to her chest. "Don't ya think it's odd feeling?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Sis, it's nothing and I'll show you." He put his backpack down and went to prove that there was nothing wrong. He picked up his cat that was wrongly named for a dog. When he picked up the cat, the well covering was shattered and he was pulled into the well by four arms. _'What's goin on?'_ He saw what appeared to be a centipede monster appeared.

"Ahhh... You are theee ooonnneee. Give me the Jeeewwell." It said.

"What? I don't have no jewel! Let me go!" He put his hand and a bright blue light came out of his hand. _'What was that?'_ He landed on the bottom. "That was odd. INANI! Get Ma and Gramps!" He paused when he only heard birds answer him. "Knew she would leave." He began climbing the vines, seeing a butterfly float around him. When he reached the well top, he was shocked and awed at the trees and brush around the well. '_I'm in the past. Or.. Feudal Japan.. That's the only reason why it's like this and stuff.' _He started heading towards the larger tree, wondering what's going on. As he walked, he felt tingly and looked at his hands, seeing claws replace his nails and his ears moving to the top of his head. _'Whoa.. Wierd.'_ He shrugged and walked forward, suddenly seeing a girl pinned to a tree. "Hello? Are you alright?"

The girl didn't respond, her blackish white hair blowing across her face, her ears relaxed against her head. Her red, white and green kimono reminded him of the girl uniforms in his time. His eyes caught the shape holding onto the vines as well as the arrow. _'Ok.. Cross of girl and call her a woman..'_ He smiled and went to take a closer look at her. _'Why is she so beautiful? I feel strange towards her.'_ He twitched his new ears and looked as a older man walked up.

"Who are ye? Get away from Kagome and stay out of Her Forest." Said the man.

"Her Forest? Kagome's her name, huh?" Inuyasha looked at the gir-Kagome. "I'm Inuyasha Tachio. And..."

The man stared. "Ahh. Ye are not from our time. Perhaps from the other side of the well?" He nodded at the earlier question. "I must say, you resemble my elder brother Okitoki." He explained the rest while Inuyasha went to stand besides Kagome. "Ahh. I see it now.. I am Souta, Okitoki's younger brother and I know ye two are destin- Never mind me.." He chuckled weakly and left.

Inuyasha blinked and shrugged, following long enough just before the centipede attacked the village Souta was heading to. "Oh, no! Not it again!" He called.

Souta turned. "That is Master Centipede. Ye know him?"

"Giiiiiiive meeee theeeee jeeewweell!" Master Centipede said.

Souta blinked. "Ye have the Shikon Jewel?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I don't." Just as he was about to explain, the demon turned and chased him. "Okay. I need help!"

In Her Forest, Kagome's body pulsed and her senses returned, picking up on an all to familiar scent, but it seemed different. Her eyes opened to see the owner of the scent run up. She blinked mentally, seeing only silver hair and golden eyes like hers, but knowing she was probably still asleep.

Inuyasha turned and backed up closer just as the demon wrapped him tight against Kagome, his body supported by softness. He looked around and realized he couldn't even move his new claws. He saw Souta and villagers gap at him. "What?"

"Hey... Pull out this arrow.. I could help." Came a female voice from above his ears. He looked up and met gold eyes that looked emotionessly at the crowd. "Come on. You don't wanna lose your life to this weakling, do you?" She asked.

Inuyasha reached up and took hold of the arrow, aware of the softness under his hand. He pulled and the arrow dissolved. He was thrown back, getting caught in the mouth of the centipede demon then returned to the air, seeing a pink jewel. Before he could grab it, he saw Kagome's hand grab it from in front of him. "What're you doing?" He asked.

Kagome grinned and tossed the jewel around. "I needed this for a long time. I need it to become a full demon. Unless, **we** use it to be full demons? Then that'll be better, cause you seem familiar.. You remind me of the bastard Okitoki." She scoffed and looked at the old man that was Souta. "Yo! Old man, whatchu starin at?" She snarled.

"Ye do not remember me? I am Okitoki's younger brother, Souta." He explained.

Kagome stared and thought about it. "You were the brat that came to check on the bastard that one day.. Waiiiit. How long was I fuckin pinned?" She demanded.

"50 years. My brother died that day he pinned you to the tree."

Kagome chuckled lightly. "Bout damn time. That's what he gets. Know what? Take this old man and be happy I didn't make you join the bastard." She turned to face Inuyasha. "Whatever-your-name-is, you do whatever the hell you want. Follow me, stay here or go back where you're from.. I just wanted to get off that fucking tree." With that she took off deep into the woods.

"Well, what was her problem?" Inuyasha asked.

Souta sighed. "Well, all I know, she nearly fell in love with my brother, but she never **fully** fell for him. I do not know why. Mayhap ye shall find out?" Souta put the glowing jewel in his kimono and walked off. _'Mayhap they shall realize their destinies.'_

Inuyasha blinked and grinned, deciding that he might enjoy living here, despite him only being 18. Taking a deep breath, he took off towards the well, jumping in and was startled when he climbed out. His claws and ears and everything were gone. Shrugging, he walked into the house, seeing no one around and leaving a note that certainly would give his gramps a lot to talk about. Grinning, he went back to figure out what happened to Kagome to make her like she was.

**Well, that's chapter two. It definately is longer than I planned, but.. Beware, there is more coming in future chapters!**

**~Kagome-H.**


	3. Kagome's Past is Told

**Ok. For those who've seen my other fics, this one will be odd. Cause I was thinking of reversing roles. =P I was wondering what would happen if KAGOME was the one that was a half-demon and then INUYASHA was the reincarnation of OKITOKI? XD Silly… But, it was bugging meee~ =( ==And I shall give Kagome super strength! As well as make her a little taller and "Bigger" xD==**

**A Reversed Tale:**

**Chapter Three: Kagome's Past is Told.**

When Inuyasha emerged on the other side, he blinked when his claws and everything came back. "Weird." He shrugged and used his new sense of smell to located the weird smell of lavender and strawberries. As he tracked her, he wondered why he was suddenly drawn to her like this. He saw the blackish-white hair blowing as she stood, looking around her.

Kagome smirked and turned to face him. "What are you doin? Aren't ya gonna live in the village or whatever?" She stared coldly after the hint of a smirk.

Inuyasha shook his head and leaned against the nearby tree. "I wanted to know what's up with you and why you're so cold." He shrugged and sat down, waiting. Back in his time, he had girls going crazy for him, but they only liked that he listened to him.

She glared at him before looking around. "Did that old man set you up just to have me pinned again? Or perhaps be made a fool of because he would make sure I never show my face again?" She growled a little and wanted to get away before making an idiot of herself. But, she felt like he might not make her an idiot like Okitoki nearly did. "Well, fine. I guess I have to. It began 50 years ago. I was minding my own business, sitting around, then this guy Okitoki shows up and is apparently hunting me but wound up falling 'in love' with me. I never believed him for a second. He wanted me human.. I wanted to be a full demon. Still do, but I wouldn't mind staying a half-demon if I found anyone willing to 'love' me the way I am. Unfortunately, I have not found anyone to trust yet." She scoffed and sat next to him, but a good five feet away. "The instant I showed a tiny bit of trust, I was pinned to the tree. So, I have not really trusted. Until you came around, then I felt a tug of something." She sighed and waited to get ripped to shreads or left to be alone again.

Inuyasha blinked and nodded. "I felt the same thing. That's why I feel like I need to live here instead of in my era. Besides, I understand not wanting to trust guys. But there are some that are worth trust." He grinned a little at her shocked face. "Hey, I don't go around destroying trust. I know that it was difficult being in your position. I'm sure that you can trust again." Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome turned and stared at him. _'Can I truely trust again? Well, I never fully trusted anyone before.'_ She shook her head at the thought. "Well, I have a few things to hunt down, so why not travel together? Since we're both half-demons, combined we should have the power of a full-demon.. Like my step-sister Kikyou.." She growled at the name. "Yeah, my elder sibling wants me dead cause she's a full-demon and I'm not, despite our mother is the Great Dog Demoness." She shrugged and stood up, looking at him. She smacked her neck. "What the fuck do you think I am, Myoga? A blood bank?" She growled.

The tiny insect started sweating, looking at his mistress. "Sorry, milady.. But you have to know that you have to find a way to obtain your mother's great bow. And who may that be?" He looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha rolled his eyes slightly.

Myoga noticed it. "Don't roll those eyes at me! You must've been around Lady Kagome way too long... Well, that can't be helped. You could gain her step-father's sword.." He mentioned.

Kagome glared. "You mentioned my mother's bow, but NOT the sword? What? Can't I swing the damn thing?"

"No, milady, it's just that it was made for a male like Inuyasha here. He could pull it out and that could help you obtain her bow."

Kagome sighed and they started heading north, deciding that would be the best way to start. Only when they got out of the village did Kagome tense up and start growling. Just before he asked what was up, Inuyasha got his answer when a light blue cloud poofed infront of them. Before either could react, a female figure had Kagome in the air, clearly stronger than her.

"Kikyou... What the fuck do you want now?" Kagome snarled.

The woman grinned as if it were a completely nice welcome. "Now, Little Sister, why can't I visit my step-sister?" She looked over to Inuyasha, her blood red eyes making him freeze up. "How niiiice. You got a puppy to guard you? Or is he as pathetic as your mother was? Now, Jaken! Use the staff." She told a green imp.

"Yes, M'lady." He replied as he placed a staff that started crying. "She cries! The pearl."

Kikyou glared. "Enough Jaken.." She pointed two fingers at Kagome's left eye and pulled something out with a string of electricity. Just as it came out, Kikyou dropped Kagome, causing Inuyasha to rush to her side. "This will lead us to our Mother's grave. She was smart to hide the path in your left eye. GAH~!" She was cut off by a boomerang being flung towards her. "What the hell? Have more little weaklings?"

Kagome growled and opened her left eye, that was all gold, no pupil. "Hell no. You got lucky." She snarled and stood with help from Inuyasha just as three figures ran up, one man, one woman and a child. "What the fuck's going on? Who the hell are you to interrupt a family matter?" She growled.

The man spoke. "Well, for one, we're here because the head priest of the village behind us sent me, Sango and Shippo over this way. I'm Miroku, a monk-in-training." He introduced them quickly before facing Kikyou. "Why harm your sibling?"

Kikyou snarled loudly. "JAKEN! Now! We must get both the sword and bow of our parents'!" She commanded as the imp followed orders. A portal appeared. "Little Sister, it's time for me to take all from you." She said as she jumped in.

Kagome growled and walked forward. "All you, stay back-Eh? WHAT the fuck are you thinking, Inuyasha?" She demanded.

"You need that bow, right? And this way, we all can help you." He answered, walking in, having the other three follow suit.

Kagome stared and grumbled before joining them.

**Well, Chapter three is done. I will update this in a little bit. I have other things to work on now.. -.-; That being my other fanfics and homework..**

**~Kagome-H.**


	4. A sword, a bow and friends!

**Ok. For those who've seen my other fics, this one will be odd. Cause I was thinking of reversing roles. =P I was wondering what would happen if KAGOME was the one that was a half-demon and then INUYASHA was the reincarnation of OKITOKI? XD Silly… But, it was bugging meee~ =( ==And I shall make Kagome a little taller and "Bigger" xD==**

**A Reversed Tale:**

**Chapter Four: A sword, a bow and friends?**

Inuyasha and the other four were ahead of Kagome, but she managed to stop them by floating in front of them. "You are idiots. Kikyou will kill each one of you without any hesitation." She snapped.

Sango, the exterminator, smiled. "Well, she won't if we have anything to say about it. I mean, I feel like we all will be really good friends."

Kagome stared and scoffed. "Who needs friends? They just stab you in the back.. But, as long as you're here, might as well. But once we get back, I want you all gone." She grumbled again.

Just as she said this, all entered a strange world that had mountains and mist. Skeleton bird demons caught them and started flying towards one mountain in particular. The entire group, excluding Kagome, stared in shock and awe when they realized it was a giant skeleton.

"Who or what is that? Kinda scary." Shippo, the fox demon, complained.

Kagome rolled her eyes before looking sad. "Mother…" She said, sighing.

Miroku blinked. "THAT'S your mother?" He asked.

Kagome glared. "Of course!"

Myoga butted in. "Her mother WAS the Great Dog Demoness, after all. You expect that great of a demon to be itty bitty?" He asked sardonically just as the birds went into the mouth of the skeleton, all noticing one fang was cut in half. "That is the fang she used to create the swords Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga, as well as the bow we are also looking for. Get ready to jump."

Kagome snorted. "Shaddup flea, I know." She sighed as they all jumped, Kilala transforming to allow Sango, Miroku and Shippo onto her back as Kagome was suddenly flung onto Inuyasha's back. _'What's this feeling? He's so warm... And strong..'_ She shook her head at that thought. Once they landed, she got off his back and saw Kikyou standing between two pedestals, one holding a sword and sheath and the other a bow and a long arrow, with a quiver dangling behind it. "What's stoppin ya, Kikyou?" She taunted.

Kikyou turned and grinned as if she were glad to see her. "Little Sister, how nice for you to come with the weaklings. It seems fitting to bury you here, even in Mother's gravesite." She charged towards them.

Kagome tensed. "MOVE! Get somewhere else!" She ordered as she also charged towards her half-sister, but was flung back. "Lucky shot." She grumbled as she saw Inuyasha by the sword and smirked. "Guess you never learned to watch around you. Inuyasha! The sword!" She yelled and darted around her sister only to get flung across the room towards the wall near the bow and arrows.

"KAGOME!" Sango and the others cried as Inuyasha drew the sword out and the sheath appearing at his side.

She shook her head a little. "Ok. That one hurt like hell. But, thanks for bringing me closer to the bow and arrows." She smiled and thought, _'I can now help Inuyasha in every way I can.'_ As she grabbed and pulled out the bow and arrow, she felt the change in her sister before they all saw it. "Let's get outta here! Hurry!" She grabbed the quiver and took off after the others just as Kikyou launched her out of the side of the skeleton.

Inuyasha jumped and caught her in mid air, landing safely. "You alright?"

Kagome blinked before trying to get up, only to pass out from the strain and exhaustion. _'This.. warmth.. He.. is so warm...'_

Inuyasha felt anger like he never has before build up towards her sister as he tried to lay her down, but she managed to keep the one hand on his sleeve and tightened slightly before going lax like the rest of her. "Watch her. Now it's personal." He saw the others nod in agreement, their anger showing in their eyes. He held the sword out like her learned in kendo practice from his era. He felt it pulse and he tilted his head.

_**'So, you can wield my sword... You must be the one... My true master.'**_

_'What?' _He thought as the sword transformed into a large fang. "Oook."

"No way.. A half-demon, bearing the fang at me? How rude." Barked the dog form of Kikyou. "Why?"Inuyasha glanced at the unconcious Kagome, slowly standing in front of her, causing Kikyou to bark in laughter. "What a weakling I have for a sibling. She's a disgrace to our bloodline! If only Mother hadn't lowered herself to a weak mortal, she would not exist!" She growled and charged towards them before jumping, pouncing at them.

At that moment, Inuyasha jumped and sliced Kikyou's left arm off, sending her flying with the next as an arrow scraped her shoulder. He turned and saw that Kagome was barely able to stand, but was on her feet. "Kagome!" He put the sword away and went to catch her before she hit the ground again. "Let's get outta here before something else happens." He stood up just as the same portal they entered opened right below them, making Kagome open her eyes a little bit as they landed on the other side, the portal vanishing and a jewel floating down into Kagome's eye.

Kagome blinked as to why she was still in his arms before squirming to get out of the warmth. "Ok, ok! I'm fine, lemme down." She grumbled. "Now you all can leave me alone." She was about to speed into the forest, but Sango stopped her.

"Wait. There's no need to run off. We're all friends here..." She said.

Kagome blinked and froze. _'I've never trusted before.. But, yet.. It seems as though I can trust these guys.. Especially Inuyasha.'_ This time she didn't shake her head. "Well, I was just gonna go heal up in case the bitch of a sister comes again. I'm sure the old man would let you stay in the hut. I don't trust him cause he's just like the bastard Okitoki." She rambled on and took off when she felt her body tingle to signal her transformation.

The rest stared after her, Inuyasha blinking before following her. Sango looked at Miroku. "So, think they'll 'have fun'?" She asked, since Shippo was too young to know what they were talking about.

Miroku shrugged. "I'm sure eventually they will have fun. Don't force it." His hand rubbed Sango's butt, earning a "Hentai!" and a slap.

**Well, that was Chapter four! Keep reviewing!**

**~Kagome-H.**


	5. What is this feeling?

**Ok. For those who've seen my other fics, this one will be odd. Cause I was thinking of reversing roles. =P I was wondering what would happen if KAGOME was the one that was a half-demon and then INUYASHA was the reincarnation of OKITOKI? XD Silly… But, it was bugging meee~ =( ==And I shall make Kagome a little taller and "Bigger" xD==**

**A Reversed Tale:**

**Chapter Five: What is this feeling?**

Kagome barely made it to her cave before her hair turned completely black and her fangs retreated. She sighed in relief and went towards the back, where she normally fell asleep during her human nights, which lead to one day of what she knew human females went through once a month. _'Thank Kami for Mother being a full-demon.'_ She only had the one night of intense cramping and mood swings. (Lucky Kagome. =P) Then, when the sun rose again, she'd be normal. "Not that I am normal in any way.. Still." She muttered to herself as her body finished the transformation. Just as she settled down, she heard noises from the entrance of the cave.

Inuyasha blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the cave and turned violet, the color he was born with, along with his natural hair color. He was now used to the change. Glancing out, he saw no moon and figured it was the night of the new moon. _'So, I change back on the night of the new moon? Strange. I wonder why Kagome took off quick.'_ He shrugged and blindly went towards the back of the cave, when Kagome was, unknown by him. Finally, he barely made out her figure ahead of him and slowed to prevent her from attacking him.

When Kagome saw him slow down, she relaxed against the wall, half-grinning as he sat near her. She did not move like she normally did, which surprised them both. "Bet you're wondering things? Well, go ahead and ask away." She said.

Inuyasha grinned. "Well, why do ya hide away?"

Kagome shrugged. "I guess it's a natural thing for me. I like being alone sometimes.. Though I think I'd be better with whoever chooses me and can deal with me. Otherwise, no thanks." She sighed. Without thinking, she began telling him about her past and what she most wanted in life, knowing she sounded silly. By the time she was done, she found herself leaning on his shoulder.

Inuyasha allowed her to tell him things he was sure she never told anyone else. Then realization hit him. She trusted him with her thoughts and secrets. That and he finally knew what his feelings towards her were: he loved her. So soon, yet it feels so right. When she finished and laid her head on his shoulder, he leaned back to support her. "I'm sure that you will have everything you want. Do you have an idea of who could probably can?"

She nodded with a blush on her face. "Yeah. But doubt he'd feel the same." She leaned back to stare at him. "Unless he had felt the connection I have. I mean..." She felt her eyes droop slightly when she realized they were closer than she thought.

When she pulsed, she was too far lost in his transformation to notice her own. She watched how his violet eyes, something she never noticed before now, flicker and turn golden as his black hair shimmered into silver and his ears popping out of the top of his head. Slowly, she took her left hand, which had stayed on her lap, and reached up to feel how smooth his hair was, just like hers. Somehow, she managed to note all this while not looking away from his eyes, which also drooped a little with both of them starting to blush softly as he leaned closer.

_'Please.. Don't stop..'_ Her mind begged.

"KAGOME-CHAN? INUYASHA-SAMA!" Came Shippou's voice from the entrance to the cave as it echoed closer.

"Maybe this is the wrong cave, Shippou?" Sango asked, her voice sounding closer than Shippou's. "Oh! Here they are!"

Kagome and Inuyasha had bolted apart when they heard Shippou's voice. Kagome had finished her transformation and bolted out of the cave, both shocked and embarrassed that they had been interrupted. _'I'll never fall for that look again. This serves me right for even thinking that he cared for me beyond being friends. Not to mention they're all probably glad I left.'_ Kagome paused when she felt something hurt in her chest. _'No.. Don't tell me.. I can't be in love.. It's a stupid thing.. Then.. What exactly am I feeling?'_

**Well, there's chapter five! Now that I'm done with college until may 29, I'll be able to update more now. [:D] I had to be mean and have Shippo interrupt, cause I felt like it would be hilarious to have Shippo be like Sota in the Final Act, episode 18. Soooorry~ I may put a lemon in the next chapter, or not [;)] Stay turned!**

**~Kagome H.**


	6. Not This Again

**So, what would happen if Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyou and Okitoki reversed roles? Well, it would be more strange.. Staring all about 50 years ago... This is chapter 6!**

**(Wow. o.o; I never thought I'd make a chapter 6 already) Well, last time, Kagome hinted for the first time of having.. duhduhdun.. Feelings! Towards Inuyasha. Then.. Shippo had to interrupt a her own first-near-kiss! Don't worry, I'll let them kiss.**

**Chapter Six: Not This Again**

Five weeks have passed since Kagome and Inuyasha nearly kissed in the cave during her transformation. Since then, Kagome has not even spoke to Shippou or Inuyasha, something that was completely odd for her. Sango and Miroku were the only ones she talked to. Sango felt the same pain Kagome did, since Kagome finally came and told her the problem. Sango now kept near Kagome, to make sure she was alright.

That night, when she and Sango were bathing, Kagome finally opened up to her. "I have to let you know about my past… I can't keep it inside anymore.. It began 50 years ago. I was minding my own business, sitting around, then this guy Okitoki shows up and is apparently hunting me but wound up falling 'in love' with me. I never believed him for a second. He wanted me human.. I wanted to be a full demon. Still do, but I wouldn't mind staying a half-demon if I found anyone willing to 'love' me the way I am. Unfortunately, I have not found anyone to trust yet. Until Inuyasha came around.. I nearly believed myself finally falling in love.. But I was wrong. If Shippou hadn't interrupted, I bet Inuyasha would've instantly regretted kissing me." She explained, the pain returning to her chest. "I don't know why it makes my chest hurt at that."

Sango smiled gently. "Well, thank you for telling me about what happened. Second, it's called heartbreak. It happens when you think something, like you have been, about someone you love. I would know.. I think that every time I think of Mir—I mean Kohaku, my brother." Sango caught herself.

Kagome blinked. "I can't be in love.. It's impossible… Then again.. I guess I have fallen hard, by how much my heart hurts every time I think he will regret anything if we kiss." She bit her lip slightly, her fangs not breaking the skin as she got out of the spring. "Anyway, thank you for not judging me." She put on her blue inner kisode, before following suit with the green kimono and matching skirt and obi. Waving slightly, she went to the camp that they shared with the others. "Miroku-sama, don't you dare go back there, Sango-chan is there." She threatened before hopping up into the nearby tree.

"Kagome-chan.. I said I was sorry for that.." Shippou whined, earning a branch to be thrown at him. "Waaa. You're mean, Kagome!"

"So what? Not like you didn't deserve it, runt." Kagome grunted. (xD Inuyasha-Shippou relationship via Kagome-Shippou) She personally forgave the runt a few days ago, but she won't admit it. "Not like you interrupted something important." She winced at her tone, both inwardly and physically.

Miroku caught on to that quickly. "Say. Why don't you and Inuyasha here go and get some more firewood.. We're running low." He said, a twinkle in his eye. (Miroku, the original pervert. XD) He then made his face look innocent. "I'll be sure Shippou stays with me for a while." He added.

"Keh. Fine. Let's get some stinking wood." She grumbled, hopping back down and leading Inuyasha off to go get firewood.

"But, whyyy~? Miroku.. I wanna be with Kagome!" Shippou whined as they vanished from sight.

Miroku sighed. "Shippou. You interrupted something Lady Kagome had never had before." He then explained slowly (Like, childish slow) to Shippou what Kagome had told him earlier last week.

It dawned on Shippou very bruntly. "Oh.. I never knew that Kagome hasn't even been held before, let alone kissed. She never told us before, so I never thought that she wanted that..." He suddenly felt like a real jerk.

With Inuyasha and Kagome, however, they were suddenly talking to each other again.

"So I told Sango what I told you then Miroku about my past, and she never even looked sad or appeared to pity me. If I'd have known that, I would've told her right away." Kagome said, giggling softly.

"Yeah.. To be honest, I missed that giggle of yours." Inuyasha admitted.

That got her to blink and blush, shifting her load of firewood to the opposite side. "Really? Well, it's no big deal. I could've laughed a little instead..." Kagome paused midstep, causing Inuyasha to stop ahead of her. "I'm sorry I ran away. I thought you'd regret even being that close to someone like me. I.. What the hell is that?" She said just before a slash came, parting the two. When the dust cleared, what she saw made her heart stop. A dark figure had a knocked-out Inuyasha. "Who the hell are you? Let him go!"

"I am Murasure. I'll be bringing back the powerful Okitoki back using this boy's soul." He cackled and took off.

"DAMNIT!" Kagome snarled as the others came up. "Let's go get Inuyasha before that bastard brings back Okitoki!" She said as they all followed her. She felt anger at the damned demon for taking him away from her before she could finally air her feelings towards him. _'Keh, what feelings? I just like him as a friend... Who am I kidding? I love him..' _Her mind and heart sighed.

Sango grabbed Kagome and helped her behind Miroku. "Flying's faster, you know." She joked lightly.

Kagome nodded and pointed towards a large cliff. "His scent's that way." She said as they landed, seeing another man there as she rushed to a tub. "Inuyasha, can you hear me?"

Murasure chuckled. "Don't you want to meet the one responsible for you falling asleep?" He taunted.

Kagome growled. "Hell no, I never want to say his name again, nor do I want to remember him." She glared, suddenly feeling a familiar person come up behind Sango and the others. "Damn Sota-jiji."

Sota stared past her. "Okitoki..."

Suddenly, she felt Inuyasha's whole body pulse. "Goddamn you, Sota! That's Inuyasha's soul you fucking risked." She snapped and jumped over the container holding Inuyasha, facing the man responsible for pinning her to a tree: Okitoki.

Okitoki looked around, his eyes landing back on Kagome. "My dearest Kagome.. I've yearned for you."

Kagome scoffed. "Like hell you did.. I never even trusted you. Sango! Get Inuyasha outta that thing." She commanded, tossing her weapon to Miroku and baring her claws at him. "I ain't your 'dearest', either." She grumbled.

Okitoki walked towards her despite her growling and snarling as he got closer. "Course you are, lovely Kagome. Though, I want you to die for causing my death!" He shouted, pulling a knife out and slicing downwards, aiming at her heart.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku called.

"Kagome, look out!" Sango sobbed.

"Brother, nay!" Sota finally said.

While this was going on, Kagome froze and squeezed her eyes shut, remembering the last time he had attacked her like this. She was just walking normally through the woods they now called Kagome's Forest, minding her business when a knife had sliced past her into her shoulder. The force caused her to hiss as the spiritual power prevented her from removing it. That was 50 years ago and now, it was going to happen again.

Inuyasha's body pulsed the same moment she froze, opening blue glowing eyes as his body started glowing.

"Lord Sota, what is this?" Miroku asked.

"I believe he's trying to call back his soul from my brother." Sota then went on to explain how everything was happening all while Okitoki managed to slice her shoulder once more, but pulling away due to the force calling him back.

"Noooo! I want to stay and live and love my Kagome!" He cried as a part of his soul flew directly at Inuyasha, lifting him up then gently placing him on the ground, where he woke up.

Kagome was the first person he saw, kneeling with one hand on her shoulder as the scent of blood hit his nose. "Kagome!" He went to her side to support her in case she fainted. "You alright?" He asked.

Kagome managed a nod, staring at the wobbling body of Okitoki. "Damn bastard got lucky.. Ya hear that, Oki-baka? You got fucking lucky!" She snarled, which caused her to flinch and hold her wound more.

Okitoki stared between the two, realization hitting him hard. "You prefer one as low as you are? Pathetic. I could've raised you from the hell you called a life and made you something. I still love you, my dear, but you are disgusting." He snapped, wobbling away to vanish from sight.

Kagome mentally flinched at the insults as if she were slapped but showed a calm exterior. Using Inuyasha, she managed to stand up before noticing how much blood she had lost, collapsing into Inuyasha's arms. She gave a slight chuckle, which lead to her flinching again. "Guess he didn't get lucky.. That nearly beheaded me.." She grinned softly as Inuyasha stood up and walked near Sota. "Sota-baka, see what that bastard of a brother did to me? Fuck... I'd prefer.. Kikyou over that motherfucker..." She finally passed out after those words.

Sango immediately followed after them. "When we get back, I'll look at the wounds.. After all, that **was** a spiritual knife he sliced her with." She noted.

Miroku smiled sadly. "Looks like you've painted a wrong picture of your sibling, Lord Sota." He said, rushing with Shippou to catch up to the others.

**Omg, I had to make Okitoki look so evile? Yesh, it's all apart of the storyline I'm making. Don't forget to review! =D  
>~Kagome-H.<strong>


	7. Time to Heal

**So, what would happen if Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyou and Okitoki reversed roles? Well, it would be more strange.. Starting all about 50 years ago... This is chapter 7!**

**^_^ I like to thank Rumiko Takahashi-san for creating such a wonderful series. And for making the amazing people Inuyasha and his friends are now in the F.A. I only own my own ideas for this story. I don't own the song, either.**

**In the last chapter: Sota's elder brother, Okitoki, was brought back using Inuyasha's soul. Okitoki nearly killed Kagome, but Inuyasha woke up to save her. Now, there may be more than meets the eye in the group~ (I meant to make Kikyou and Kagome's mother as their father.. XD)**

**Chapter Seven: Time to Heal**

For four days, Kagome battled to heal her wounds in the comfort of a hut she had found near both the cave she hides in on her human nights and the tree where she thinks. She was currently fighting off the pain by arguing a lot (And I mean a lot) with Shippou, who had been constantly whining about her not getting better and stuff like that, which led her to hitting the kit and that led to her wound opening up. While she wasn't fighting Shippou, she was talking to Inuyasha about what he meant four days ago.

"So you meant it when you told me I could have everything I wanted? Cause I was kinda doubting it for a second." She admitted with a small grin.

Inuyasha nodded and chuckled. "Course I meant it, _bakura_." He smiled as he used another version of her _baka_.

Kagome tried not to laugh due to the pain it'd cause, but she did smile and nod. "Yeah. I had to hear it so my brain had proof." She winced when she bent to stand up, realizing that her cut wasn't just on her shoulder, it managed to also get her gut. "I just realized that it's not just my shoulder the bastard hit. He managed to get my gut, too." She grumbled as she finally got up, with help from Inuyasha.

"Really? How come Sango never noticed it when she gave us the report of the wounds?" He asked, clearly confused.

Kagome shrugged with her good shoulder as she walked outside for her daily walk. "Dunno. It's a trick the bastard used on a lot of demons.." She said, blinking when she saw Sango and Miroku walk up, looking angry. "What's up?"

"Sota kicked us outta the village." Sango said.

"He believed we all were tainted from you, Lady Kagome, and banished us from the village. Even after he saw what happened four days ago, he still thinks highly of the one who attacked you." Miroku explained.

Kagome scoffed, ignoring the pain it caused. "I told ya that the baka wouldn't listen to anything bad about his motherfucking brother. Hell, I'd rather deal with Kikyou over those two." She said, rolling her eyes at her step-sister's name. Shaking her head a little, she turned back the other way. "I found a hut back here a long time ago. Despite 50 years passing, it's still in good condition. You guys can stay there for as long as you like." She said, showing them the way.

"But Kagome, where will you stay?" Shippou whined again.

Kagome twitched in anger. "What's it to you, runt? I can stay wherever I want to. It's my forest, after all. Besides, I wouldn't be caught dead with a annoying runt like you." She growled as she let them enter the hut before letting the mat shut and facing Inuyasha. "You do whatever you please. It's your call." She said, taking off for her cave, half-afraid he'd stay with the others, away from her. _'I did tell him to do whatever he pleased.. If that's to stay with them, then, I should be happy that he'll have others to relate to. After all, he can connect to Sango and Miroku better than I can.'_ She thought as she reached her cave, heading to the back where she found an oasis beforehand.

The cave had a chamber that looked like the woods, with grass and a few flowers growing around a hotspring. A hut she had built herself lay beside the hotspring against the left side of the chamber. Sighing, Kagome went to her hut, catching Inuyasha's two day old scent and shut her eyes, remembering how happy he'd been, knowing that she had built the hut herself. That moment had been imprinted on her mind where she can always remember him, should he ever leave. That thought shocked her away from the memory.

Figuring no one was coming, she leaned against the outside wall of her hut and frowned. "I shouldn't think of him leaving, but it'll happen eventually. He'll find someone to love, get married, have pups and be happy with her. While I watch from a distance, happy for him while yearning to be with him." She sighed sadly as the pain in her chest returned. "Even my heart hates to think of that while my mind keeps yelling to get a grip on how I feel."

_**[Meg:]**_  
><em><strong>If there's a prize for rotten judgement<strong>_  
><em><strong>I guess I've already won that<strong>_  
><em><strong>No man is worth the aggravation<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's ancient history, been there, done that!<strong>_

Kagome stood up, shaking away the long-ago song her mother once told her after her father had died and she started looking again. That wound up getting her killed, leaving her to fend for herself when she was only 5 years old. For 15 years, Kagome had avoided villages with humans, remembering that they had killed the only parent she knew. Yet, Kagome felt safe whenever Inuyasha was around. It was as if he truly cared for her, even loved her. She shook her head. "There's no way he'd ever feel the same way. Even if I asked him and he said he didn't, where would that leave me? Alone, heartbroken and looking like an idiot for even saying those words outloud."

_**[Muses:]**_  
><em><strong>Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>He's the Earth and heaven to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Try to keep it hidden<strong>_  
><em><strong>Honey, we can see right through you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Girl, ya can't conceal it<strong>_  
><em><strong>We know how ya feel and<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who you're thinking of<strong>_

Tightening her resolve, Kagome knew at that moment she would never, ever say she loved Inuyasha, for the sake of her heart. The pain would come, yes, but she'd deal with it the same way her father did when her mother died. And that was to seal up all emotions towards anyone of that gender. Nodding her head but then sighing a few moments later, she realized how stupid it'd be to do that. After all, her father only sealed off love from all females, including his own daughter. "I can't be like my father, yet... I don't wanna hurt Inuyasha by suddenly withdrawing from him and never even caring about him. I'm his friend and I should act like one.. Except.. I have no idea how to be a friend.." She grumbled a little bit, staring at her reflection.

_**[Meg:] **_  
><em><strong>No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no<strong>_

_**[Muses:] **_  
><em><strong>You swoon, you sigh why deny it, uh-oh<strong>_

Kagome heard footsteps and immediately tensed up, ready to attack when Sango appeared. Relaxing, she looked around a little bit. "What're you doing here?" She asked.

Sango frowned and walked over to her friend. "I had to see if you were alright. By the echos I heard, you're not. Now... Explain what exactly you've been saying. I know I can't help much, but you'll feel better, trust me." She said, smiling.

Kagome sighed for what she thought was the thousandth time before walking with Sango to her hut, explaining every single thought she had spoken outloud beforehand. When she wrapped up, she actually did feel better, knowing someone else could help her bear the load of what she was feeling. Though, she had doubts that now that Sango knew, she may tell Miroku, who'd tell Shippou, who'd undoubtedly tell Inuyasha and then her whole confiding-in-someone would blow up in her face.

_**[Meg:] **_  
><em><strong>It's too cliche<br>I won't say I'm in love**_

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson **_  
><em><strong>It feels so good when you start out <strong>_  
><em><strong>My head is screaming get a grip, girl <strong>_  
><em><strong>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out <strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh<strong>_

When Kagome had explained her thoughts, Sango couldn't help but reach over and gently hug her friend. "It's alright.. I'll never, ever let anyone know about this. Okay? You can cry if you want. I'm right here for you. I won't mention any of this to Miroku or Shippou or Inuyasha." She promised, stroking her hair.

Feeling as if Sango were her only oppertunity to cry, Kagome gave into the urge that had been building ever since she realized she loved Inuyasha and that he will never return the feeling. Every time she sobbed, it hurt her, but it felt good to finally cry after nearly 56 years since her mother's death. Her father wouldn't allow her to cry because of how much she looked like her mother when she did. Now, she could finally do all the crying she wanted. When the sobs stopped, she realized she had fallen asleep on Sango's shoulder. Before she could move, Sango had her on the bed, covered up and a rag on her eyes.

"That'll take care of the red eyes. When you wake up, feel free to join us." She whispered as she left.

_**[Muses:]**_  
><em><strong>You keep on denying<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who you are and how you're feeling<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, we're not buying<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling<strong>_  
><em><strong>Face it like a grown-up<strong>_  
><em><strong>When ya gonna own up<strong>_  
><em><strong>That ya got, got, got it bad<strong>_

At the hut, Inuyasha was wondering why Kagome left and then Sango. Even though Sango said she wanted to check in on her, Inuyasha never thought it would take this long. Just as he was about to go after her, Sango appeared, looking sad and alone, yet when she saw them, she brightened instantly and went about acting normal. Figuring it was nothing, he went about his day as he normally did, talking to Miroku about what he planned to do and other things like that, unaware of the state Kagome was in.

During the night, Kagome tossed and turned, something she had done the in the past as she remembered her father dying 5 years after she was born. But this time, she was caught in a nightmare that had her heart in pain.

~Nightmare~

_The morning Sango was to be wed to Miroku was one that Kagome had always looked forward to. After nearly ten years of friendship, Miroku had finally proposed to Sango, under Kagome's insistance. After all, she had known they were perfect for each other from the moment they met. Wearing her traditional red and green kimono, Kagome walked into the hut, smiling at Sango._

_"Sango, you look so lovely!" She said, half awing and half yearning._

_"Really? You think so?" Sango asked._

_Kagome giggled and nodded. "Most definately. Miroku's really lucky to have you!" She said._

_**[Meg:] **_  
><em><strong>Whoa: No chance, now way <strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't say it, no, no<strong>_

_**[Muses:] **_  
><em><strong>Give up, give in <strong>_  
><em><strong>Check the grin you're in love<strong>_

_Sango nodded. "He better realize it when I come down that aisle." She said. "I really wish you would be there, Kagome. After all, you're my best friend."_

_Kagome smiled sadly. "Yeah, but I have to visit my sister." She chuckled at the mention of seeing Kikyou. Since Kikyou had hooked up with another demon, Bankotsu, she had become calmer and even hugged Kagome on one visit. Kagome had promised to visit today, despite knowing that Sango's wedding happened to fall on the same day. "Well, gotta get going. Tell Miroku I'm sorry for not being there. I know he too was looking forward to seeing me there." She said, leaving the hut. One more person to talk to, she thought as she saw the familiar white hair. "Inuyasha. I'm heading out. I may not be back for a few years, but I want you to know something.. I've been in love with you for ten years, ever since you helped me with getting my mother's bow. I kept it inside because I thought you'd never love me back. I know now that isn't true." She said, a tiny blush on her face. When Inuyasha didn't respond, she blinked and reached out to touch his shoulder. "Inuyasha?"_

_He spun around with a look she never wanted to see again: pure hatred and disgust. "You dare think you love me? You're nothing more than dirt to me. I can't believe I even stayed around a worthless whore like you for all these years when I could've had a wife and children that I could love in my time. Good riddance, bitch. I hope you never come back. Keep the disgusting thought of me ever loving you out of your mind. I never will love you and I never had." He snarled and took off._

_Kagome felt it was hard to breathe as the world spun around her, tears now falling from her eyes as the cracking of her heart was the only sound she heard. Her body had gone numb as she sobbed for a breath, which never came. Another chunk of her heart broke off as she relived his words over and over, each time hurting worse than the last. During the inner chaos, her outter pain finally broke her, causing her to collapse and sob uncontrolably. Her mind added to the pain by scolding her for not listening to it. She now would never know love and have her own pups and a family she could finally fit into._

~end nightmare~

Kagome woke up with a start, bolting up and panting. Once she calmed her breath, she decided to go for a walk, trying to figure out why she'd have such a nightmare like that when she didn't even know how Inuyasha truely felt or if Sango really did love Miroku. Sighing, she went to her tree and noticed Inuyasha was there. Taking her mind's advice, she slowly sat down on the other side of the tree as if he weren't three feet away.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, clearly concerned about her.

Figuring it would be wrong not to act like she always does around him, she smiles. "I'm actually feeling a lot better. Despite the pain, I can pretty much go back to what I normally do, like go hunt down Kikyou and others." She said.

"That's great! Say... Kagome?" He asked, unsure of how she'd react if he told her.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you react if I said I had fallen in love?"

"..."

_**[Meg:] **_  
><em><strong>This scene won't play, <strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't say I'm in love<strong>_

_**[Muses:] **_  
><em><strong>You're doin flips read our lips<strong>_  
><em><strong> You're in love<strong>_

_**[Meg:] **_  
><em><strong>You're way off base <strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't say it <strong>_  
><em><strong>Get off my case <strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't say it<strong>_

"Kagome?"

Kagome was stunned. He wasn't even here for two months and he already had fallen in love? The first thing that came to her mind was: Who was this girl? The second thing was that her heart had officially broke in half at the news. Realizing she hadn't spoken, she managed to sound normal, even if her eyes were hidden and her heart broken. "That's great news. I'm happy for you. I hope you're happy with her or else I'd have to hunt her down." She fake-joked, hoping he didn't catch the quiver in her voice. "After all, friends are supposed to be glad about this, aren't they?"

Inuyasha wasn't fooled, he caught the quiver near the end of the statement. He frowned and looked over at her, seeing that she was shaking and had her eyes hidden. "Well, yeah... Are you alright? You're shaking.." He noted.

Kagome mentally cursed her body for showing the signs she never wanted to show of her heart being broke. "Yeah.. I'm fine.. But, who's the lucky girl?" She asked, hoping to change the subject.

_**[Muses:] **_  
><em><strong>Girl, don't be proud<strong>_  
><em><strong> It's O.K. you're in love<strong>_

_**[Meg:]**_  
><em><strong> Oh <strong>_  
><em><strong>At least out loud, <strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't say I'm in love<strong>_

He grinned and tilted her head. "First, you're not fine, are you? You can't fool me much. Second, she's really smart, brave, stubborn and quick to anger."

Kagome's eyes stayed down, knowing now that it wasn't her that he loved. It must've been some village girl he had met while she was recovering. After all, Sango had seen to it that she not be disturbed. "Course I'm fine, I'm just... too happy for you." She smiled brightly and even added a laugh before what he said hit her hard: he was talking about **her**, not some villager.

_'He loves me?'_

**Duh-dun-dah! Cliffy. How will Kagome react? Find out in chapter 8~  
>~Kagome-H.<strong>


	8. Time to Love

**So, what would happen if Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyou and Okitoki reversed roles? Well, it would be more strange.. Starting all about 50 years ago... This is chapter 8!**

**^_^ I like to thank Rumiko Takahashi-san for creating such a wonderful series. And for making the amazing people Inuyasha and his friends are now in the F.A. I only own my own ideas for this story. I don't own the song, either.**

**In the last chapter: Kagome was recovering, while debating on whether to listen to her heart or her head, both want different things. Then Inuyasha confessed to loving her. Could she truly believe him? Let's find out. Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter~**

**Chapter 8: Time to Love!**

_'He loves me?'_

Kagome's thought spun around in her head, along with what he had told her. Taking a few deep breaths, she finally looked up and saw nothing but pure honesty in his eyes. "R..Really? Me? You.. You don't think I'm a worthless piece of dirt? Or that I'm disgusting?" She had to know to make her nightmare disappear. As soon as the last question left her mouth, she was surprised when his mouth covered hers. She blinked a few times before closing her eyes, relaxing and returning the kiss. Her inner self was thrilled that this was her first kiss with the one she loved and knew it wasn't the last, either.

When he heard how she was describing herself as she thought she was, he couldn't resist proving her wrong, as well as showing her that he'd never think of anything less of her. When she froze, he was scared that she'd pull away. But when she relaxed and started returning the kiss, he knew she'd never pull away. Gently, not to upset her wounds, he pulled her against him, delving deeper into the kiss when she gasped. Deciding she knew now, he slowly broke the kiss, startled to see that she was blushing and huffing. "Now do you understand? I'll only see you for you, Kagome. Nothing less." He explained. When she opened her eyes, his heart sped up at the look of pure happiness in her hooded eyes.

**~~LEMON (DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18)~~**

Kagome nodded slowly as she began to think again. Realizing she didn't want to think, she slid her arms around his neck and pressed against him, leaning up towards his mouth. "And.. I.. love you.." She managed to say before taking his mouth in her own kiss, thrilled that she could even do that.

_**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish**_  
><em><strong>I'll be your fantasy<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be your hope, I'll be your love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be everything that you need<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll love you more with every breath<strong>_  
><em><strong>Truly, madly, deeply do<strong>_

Inuyasha smiled before returning the kiss, eager to give her what she wanted. When she had pressed against him, his body heated up and his dick rose so fast he nearly passed out from the blood rushing down. Hearing a happy groan from her told him she had felt it too and he was overjoyed that, instead of backing away like other girls he knew, she actually pressed tighter against him, causing both of them to moan at the sensation. Knowing exactly what she wanted, he shifted to a sitting position, bringing her with him to sit on his lap, without breaking the kiss. He realized how soft her lips were and how warm her mouth was with every pass of his tongue.

She groaned and pressed tighter, gasping as her clit rubbed against his dick. Kagome moaned against his mouth, her hands tugging open his shirts, allowing her hands room to feel the body she'd soon know. She felt the muscles twitch when she lightly ran her fingers over them, returning to hug his waist, bringing it tighter against her yearning core, making them moan more. Fumbling around, she let out a grunt-groan when she couldn't fully remove his kimono and kisode. He must have heard her grunt-groan for he pulled his arms back to remove the shirts as her hands traced his abs, which caused him to shiver in passion and pull back from the kiss, allowing her to breathe and look at his chest. Her eyes drank in how muscular he was compaired to her and wondered if it were really possible for someone to be this handsome.

_**I will be strong, I will be faithful**_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm counting on<strong>_  
><em><strong>A new beginnin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>A reason for livin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>A deeper meanin', yea<strong>_

Inuyasha saw the wonder in her eyes and smiled, seeing she was engrossed in how he looked. Other girls he'd been with didn't look at him like Kagome did. They just taught him what he knew and how to make her crazy with want, even though he sensed she already was starting to want him. Plus with his nose, he caught whiff of something sweet, yet intoxicating coming from between them. Before he had gone to find her on the day of their near-kiss, Kagome's servant, Myoga explained this time period's mating habits of demons and half-demons and how to tell when she went into what they called 'heat'. He knew also, from both habit and Myoga's telling, that she was also a virgin and knew next to nothing about the mating process because she would never listen to Myoga.

Kagome noticed he was smiling, which led her to smile and realize it wasn't exactly fair that she was fully topped while he wasn't. Taking courage from his smile, she started untucking her kimono when she paused. _'What'll he think of the scars I have? Will he be disgusted? Or will he pity me? Maybe he'll rethink even going too far with me.' _That thought made her hand slip back to her side, suddenly feeling both scared and shy about taking even the kimono off, let alone the kisode. But she truly wanted to show him what she looked like and wanted to be with him, even if it was for one time. At least she'd have something else to remember him if he somehow finds another.

_**And I want to stand with you on a mountain**_  
><em><strong>I want to bathe with you in the sea<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want to lay like this forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until the sky falls down on me<strong>_

When he saw her start to work on her own kimono, he was surprised that she wanted him to see her without her top. But when she dropped her hand, he realized that she was starting to feel shy, which wasn't like her. Softly taking her hand, he smiled. "You don't have to.. It's alright. Don't feel pressured to do anything you don't want to." He sat up and held her against his chest, glad to at least hold her, even if it meant he'd be taking a dip in a cold river later.

When he held her, Kagome was surprised at first before smiling, knowing now she didn't have to do things she wasn't ready to do. Yet, she wanted to and didn't exactly know how to do it without suddenly getting shy. Then she realized she was thinking again and she didn't want to. Pulling back a little, she stared into his eyes with a smile and a nod before pulling him into another kiss, one she hoped he would understand.

_**And when my stars are shinin' brightly in the velvet sky**_  
><em><strong>I'll make a wish to send it to Heaven<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then make you want to cry<strong>_  
><em><strong>The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty<strong>_  
><em><strong>That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of<strong>_  
><em><strong>The highest powers in lonely hours<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Lonely hours)<strong>_  
><em><strong>The tears devour you<strong>_

Seeing her smile and nod, Inuyasha swore his chest relaxed and he could breathe again as he immediately deepened the kiss that they needed. He felt her relax and press against him, knowing that she was starting to give in to the feelings he was arousing as well as opening herself up in a way that had him happy because she trusted him in this way. While he noticed she was distracted, he slowly untucked her own top, which still hung on her arms that were around his neck. Gently, he let her drop her arms by slowly taking one of her hands and placing it down, which caused her left sleeve to fall to her elbows. Pulling back so they could breathe again, Inuyasha was surprised when she dropped her other hand to her lap, causing the other side to slide down to her elbow, showing off her body.

While there were scars from what he guessed were in the past, the newer wounds showed that they were healed and had no need of more bandaging. A cloth was wrapped tightly around her chest, both hiding and flattening her breasts from view. He figured that she did that to hide the obvious fact that she was a girl. When he looked up at her, he was sad to see that she had hidden her face.

Completely zoned out, Kagome let him undress her top half and even helped him by moving the other arm to her lap. But when she felt the fabric rest on her elbows, she realized that her chest may not be good enough for him, figuring he may have seen other girls from his time with a better body. She hung her head and saw the stupid cloth that she had always worn since she developed breasts at 13. After seven years of growing and five kinds of bindings, Kagome was shocked that, when she took a bath with Sango yesterday, that they had gotten even bigger, which Sango commented that she was jealous of the size. And the proof was staring up at her under her binding. She awaited his scorn or something about how dull she was with her scars and her breasts, even though they were bound at the moment.

_**And I want to stand with you on a mountain**_  
><em><strong>I want to bathe with you in the sea<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want to lay like this forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until the sky falls down on me<strong>_

Cupping her cheek, he tilted her head up and smiled at her. "Why're ya hiding? I think you're beautiful, even with the scars. It just shows how tough you are and that you survived all that really makes you who you are." He touched the scar just above her breast, where she was pinned to the tree for 50 years. "I'll always think that you're strong, no matter what." To prove his point, he slowly undid her binding, brushing against her breasts whenever he came around the front, causing her to arch towards his hand, shuddering.

Kagome couldn't resist anymore as she tugged on his obi tie, which she had to scoot back to reach, and faltered slightly because she really hasn't undressed anyone but herself. So she rested her hands on his hips until he finished with unwrapping her, which was over very quickly after she had touched his hakama. She shuddered when the binding slipped to the ground, shyly looking at him. Due to the binding, her breasts sprang up proudly with little marring from the binding. _'Kami.. Now he must think I'm a wanton.. But, I can't help myself. I want him...'_ She thought as he gently cupped her breasts, that seemed to be made for his hands.

_**Oh can't you see it baby?**_  
><em><strong>You don't have to close your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause it's standin' right before you<strong>_  
><em><strong>All that you need will surely come<strong>_  
><em><strong>Uhh hu yea<strong>_

When he saw how she looked after he took her binding off, he swore he'd never seen a more beautiful sight than Kagome shy while her large chest stuck out proudly. When he cupped them, he mentally figured her to be at least a 46DD in his era, the largest he's ever seen, yet they fit his hands perfectly. "You even have beautiful breasts." He murmured, unaware he even said it. All he knew was that he'd never, ever hurt her the way his incarnation Okitoki did. He'd be sure to earn her trust and keep it, while showing her that he loved her in every way. Her nipples pebbled, calling for attention from him, which he gave into, rubbing his thumbs over the peaks.

The instant he told her that she had beautiful breasts, Kagome felt something give way to her love for him. She finally had someone that loved her for who she was, not just because she was easy on the eyes or something else. A gasp flew out of her mouth when he rubbed her nipples, causing her to both grab his head and kiss him and arch into his hands, which made her belly bump into his erection, earning groans from both of them. Now, Kagome felt her body heat up with every pass of their tongues. She squirmed against his traveling hand as it went up her right leg to under her skirt, brushing past her pussy, which made her groan into his mouth. "Quiiit... Teeaasing.. I need you.. I.. want you.. Pleease.." She begged, squirming up so that she brushed against his cock, groaning again. "And you want me." She purred as she continued to grind against him.

_**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish**_  
><em><strong>I'll be your fantasy<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be your hope, I'll be your love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be everything that you need<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll love you more with every breath<strong>_  
><em><strong>Truly, madly, deeply do<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I love you)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Huh huh<strong>_

Inuyasha groaned and gave into her demands, bringing his hand back to her pussy, opening the lips to rub against the jewel found there. He slid down to the entrance to her vagina, slowly pressing a finger in, causing her to arch and press tighter against him. Holding her gently, he flipped them over so she laid on her discarded shirts, as well as his own. This position opened her up better to him as well as allow her to look at him. He undid her obi, making her skirt slide off her hips and legs. Bending over her, he kissed her once more before trailing down her body to the very hot and wet pussy that he knew she gave to him to show her love and trust.

Kagome kept arching against his hand as she wiggled to keep the feeling going. She knew he was her chosen, her lover and best friend for the rest of their long lives. Why she had doubts, she had no answer. But the feeling she was getting right now made her realize she'd been an idiot. Wrapping her fingers in his hair, she arched again, demanding that he pay attention to her weeping pussy.

Inuyasha chuckled and gave in, licking up and down her slit, his hands gently massaging her hips to keep her steady as he smelled her coming up on her first orgasm, increasing the pace and even pressing another finger inside her warmth as she cried out his name in release. Her body shook as she panted to try and calm down slightly, giving him time to undo his hakama and gently rest against her opening, which was pulsing gently underneath him. When she opened her eyes, he had to smile at the dazed look in them.

She smiled back, wrapping her arms lazily around his neck and leaning up to nip at his lips. "Please tell me there's more..." She murmured a little, no longer shy and blushing from embarassment, but now with passion.

He grinned and nodded. "There's definately more. Even though it may hurt you at first, I'll be as gentle as possible." He promised, rocking gently against her to prove what he meant as she shivered and arched up, as if they were already joined.

Kagome nodded and willed her body to relax, even though it already felt like jelly. She moved her legs to get a better fit against him, which in turn, opened herself up more than she ever thought possible. "Then... Make me yours.." She murred softly at the insistant movement of her hips against his. One thing she wanted was him, and that would be worth her maidenhead. She eagerly awaited him and stared into those golden eyes that had stolen her heart long before she noticed.

He smiled softly and captured her mouth the instant he thrust hard into her, swallowing her pained gasp and staying as still as he could, fighting every urge to keep thrusting. He paid special attention to the left side of her neck, kissing, sucking and nipping the sweet flesh while she adjusted to his size. Leaning back, he wasn't surprised to see her fighting back tears, her gold eyes seemed to be softer than when he first met her.

The instant he thrust into her vagina, Kagome could only gasp at how much it burned and stung where they were joined. She swore she was now in two from how much it hurt, but fought against the tears that normal girls would've had. After all, she would never cry in front of even him, despite how much she loved and trusted him. The pain was quickly replaced by pleasure when he paid attention to her neck, sending shivers throughout her body, even loosening her around him, which made her realize they were one now. She now belonged to this man, the one that once was Okitoki's reincarnation, the person to somehow break down her carefully placed walls and stolen her heart. She looked at her lover after taking a quick breath and nodded softly, knowing she can no longer feel the pain.

Taking care with her, he slowly started moving, only moving away from her eyes to return to her neck, where he found himself naturally going to every time they broke eye contact. Only when she started whimpering and arching against him did he take her at full speed, grasping her hips to keep her in place as he felt her closing tighter around him, signalling that she was about to climax. If anything, he seemed to grow inside her, which would've confused him if he hadn't known that they were completely lost to the other.

Her body started moving of its own accord as she tried to find her shaky hands purchase somewhere on his clammy back, finally settling on his waist just as her climax rolled over her, causing her to instinctively bite into his shoulder, the action being mimiced by him, her own neck prickling in both pain and pleasure, knowing she was someone now. She felt warmth flood her womb, guessing he also climaxed.

**~~End Lemon~~**

Inuyasha panted and smiled at her own pleased look before rolling to the side, making sure she stayed at his side, where she belonged. The fact that she was his now made him happier than he ever thought possible. Even in his era he would've never found someone like Kagome. No one was really stubborn, most girls cried whenever they didn't get their way or something, they never seemed to stand up for themselves like Kagome does. That courage alone is what he loves most, knowing she'll always have a backbone, even if it were a difficult situation. He covered them up in his kimono, still surprised it was large enough to fit her curled up form.

Kagome, on the other hand, was wondering how exactly she fell for him. After all, she thought that maybe she wasn't attractive or perhaps she was colder than what a normal guy would even dare trying to even be around. She cuddled into his shoulder and gave into her sleep, knowing her nightmares would never hurt her again.

**So, there's chapter 8. I finally finished this chapter while trying to juggle schoolwork. Yay [\o/]  
>~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	9. Meet Koga

**So, what would happen if Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyou and Okitoki reversed roles? Well, it would be more strange... Starting all about 50 years ago... This is chapter 9!**

**^_^ I like to thank Rumiko Takahashi-san for creating such a wonderful series. And for making the amazing people Inuyasha and his friends are now in the F.A. I only own my own ideas for this story. I don't own the song, either.**

**In the last chapter: Kagome finally listened to her heart and became Inuyasha's mate. She also realized how right they were together.**

**Chapter 9**

Miroku yawned and knocked on the doorframe, waking the occupants. "I believe it's time to wake up." He said, seeing Inuyasha appear. "Ahh. How is Lady Kagome feeling after what happened? According to what Sango said, she was down when she saw her."

"She's better now. All she needed was a good night sleep." He explained, not wanting to lead on to the best night of his life. He knew Kagome needed the privacy and time to gather her wits that she lost last night.

"Okay. That's a good thing."

"What's a good thing?" Asked Sango.

"Kagome's feeling better now. Found out she just wanted to sleep. Don't worry, I watched over her." Inuyasha said.

Sango looked relieved and happy. "Thank you. I have a feeling she truly trusts you more than us at the moment."

"That's not true, I trust all of you the same... Though it's really strange to do so after so long." Kagome said, yawning a little to hide her happiness and thought about the talk she and Inuyasha had a few moments ago.

_"What'll we do about the monk and Sango? Should they know?" Asked Inuyasha after helping her to the hot spring nearby._

_Kagome blinked and tilted her head. "I guess we'll have to let them figure it out. I'm no good at explaining this to others... We could also wait until Myoga-jiji shows up again... Though he will definitely need a reward." She sighed and leaned against his chest, twining their fingers together. "It would be nice, though. But, I'm still wary any of those three will betray our secret, especially the runt... He can't keep his mouth shut."_

_Inuyasha nodded. "If we can tell them not to tell Shippo, they won't. But, if it make you feel safer, we will let the two find out on their own." He kissed the top of her head._

_"Thanks..."_

Kagome looked around a little. "Where's the runt?"

Sango shrugged. "He said he had a few words to say to Sota..."

That made both Inuyasha and Kagome sigh in relief before Kagome smiled. "I don't want him to know what we're gonna tell you, cause he'll blab it everywhere. You see- Myoga-jiji!" She exclaimed at the flea.

"Milady, I see you found your mate... I figured you would, since you were getting closer to that age." Myoga started out before noticing the confused looks of Sango and Miroku. "You see, there is a custom for demons, and half-demons, to take a mate and eventually bear pups, or children. Though, these two will have to wait with the news I bring."

**_For a long time we've been marching off to battle_**  
><strong><em>In our thund'ring herd we feel a lot like cattle<em>**  
><strong><em>Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore<em>**  
><strong><em>Hey, think of instead a girl worth fighting for<em>**  
><strong><em>Huh?<em>**  
><strong><em>That's what I said:<em>**  
><strong><em>A girl worth fighting for<em>**

Kagome growled a little. "What news, flea?"

"It appears that Lady Kikyou requires help for an impending war against the Western land, which is ruled by wolf demons. She said anyone with fighting skills is needed."

"Got it." Kagome said, rolling her eyes as the flea took off. "So, yeah. Myoga pointed it out that we're mates, so if an enemy finds out, they'll use it against us.."

_**I want her paler than the**_  
><em><strong>moon with eyes that<strong>_  
><em><strong>shine like stars<strong>_

Shippo chose that time to show up. "Use what against you?"

Sango recovered before answering. "Nothing. Grown-up talk.. You are too young to understand." She patted his head as they all headed to the field Myoga led them to. "Now, Shippo, sin-"

_**My girl will marvel at**_  
><em><strong>my strength, adore my<strong>_  
><em><strong>battle scars<strong>_

"You're going to be in the way, so stay where the humans are. Unless you can hold your own, you will only be a nuisance." Kagome growled before running ahead to her step sister's side. "Why the fuck are the wolves attacking now?"

"Got me... Wolves are worse than half-demons in my hate. But, it is my land. Yo, Totosai, what're you doing?" Kikyou scowled.

_**I couldn't care less what she'll**_  
><em><strong>wear or what she looks like<strong>_  
><em><strong>It all depends on what<strong>_  
><em><strong>she cooks like<strong>_  
><em><strong>Beef, pork, chicken<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mmm<strong>_

The old man stared at her before looking at Kagome. "You are not the lady of this land upon your own father's death, Kikyou... It is instead Kagome's land. However, you've ruled it until she found a mate and became with pup. Sadly, she only has acc-" He was covered by a hand.

"Shut it, old man! She doesn't care about my fucking life." Kagome snarled and bopped him in the head. She walked ahead and knew that Kikyou didn't give a rat demon's ass about her love life, considering she never cared before.

**_Bet the local girls thought_**  
><strong><em>you were quite the charmer<em>**

Sango and Miroku stared at each other as Kikyou walked past them and vanished into the trees. Sango layed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Perhaps she should know... Never know..." She started.

Kagome glared to silence her. "Fuck no. That bitch could care less about me.. For crying out loud, she was never there to begin with. She would never change her tune towards me, no matter what. Now drop it... I smell wolf." She snarled.

**_And I'll bet the ladies love_**  
><strong><em>a man in armor<em>**  
><strong><em>You can guess what we<em>**  
><strong><em>have missed the most<em>**  
><strong><em>Since we went off to war<em>**  
><strong><em>What do we want?<em>**  
><strong><em>A girl worth fighting for <em>**

Just as she said that, a tornado showed up five feet from them. A man with his black hair in a ponytail stared with his blue eyes at the group, before stopping on Kagome, who was busy looking at Sango. **[We all know what he looks like.]** He slowly walked towards her, only to get blocked by Inuyasha. "Move it, mutt." He ordered. "Geez, you reek." He held his nose as he walked by and captured Kagome's hands. "Aren't you gorgeous?"

Kagome yanked her hands back. "Back off, you rotten flea-bag. I have no interest in flirts like you.. Plus, you are the one that stinks." She scoffed, flipping her head and looked at Sango. "Now, Sango.. Do ya honestly beli-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL, WOLF-KUR!?" She screamed, grabbing an arrow and stabbing the arm that held her, shocked when she saw a light purple-colored spiritual energy emanate from the arrow. She managed to jump back and land by Sango, staring at her arrow.

**_My girl will think I have no faults_**  
><strong><em>That I'm a major find<em>**  
><strong><em>How 'bout a girl who's got a brain<em>**  
><strong><em>Who always speaks her mind?<em>**  
><strong><em>Nah!<em>**  
><strong><em>My manly ways and turn of<em>**  
><strong><em>phrase are sure to thrill her<em>**  
><strong><em>He thinks he's such a lady killer<em>**

"You are a strange girl... But, at least our pups will be very strong..." The man said, smiling. "By the way, I'm Koga, the leader of the wolf tribe... We need to expand our territory, so we're taking the Eastern kingdom and you can be my alphaess."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "As if I'd be caught dead around you. My step-sister is the lady here, so I think, as much as she despises me, that she would agree with me." She sent him a glare that would've made a human male run away. "Besides, I'm not interested in being anyone's mate." _'Good thing me and Inuyasha had this planned out to where it seems like I don't want to be mated, while in fact, I am mated to him.'_ "In case you haven't guessed, I'm a hanyou, a disgrace to both humans and demons."

**_I've a girl back home who's_**  
><strong><em>unlike any other<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah, the only girl who'd<em>**  
><strong><em>love him is his mother<em>**  
><strong><em>But when we come home<em>**  
><strong><em>in victory they'll line up<em>**  
><strong><em>at the door<em>**

Koga seemed to jump back five feet. "Seriously? I thought you were a demon or at least a human!" He stared and finally saw her ears twitch on her head and the odd golden eyes. "Well, that sucks. But, I don't care... You are unique."

Sango sighed and shook her head, knowing that it was going to end badly for the wolf prince. She was about to say something when Kikyou showed up and walked in front of Kagome.

**_What do we want?_**  
><strong><em>A girl worth fighting for<em>**  
><strong><em>Wish that I had<em>**  
><strong><em>A girl worth fighting for<em>**  
><strong><em>A girl worth fighting<em>**

"Wolf, I can tell you are interested in the half-demon. Unfortunately for you, I don't hate her enough to give her over. Get back to the West and don't come back." She demanded, loading an arrow.

Koga rolled his eyes. "I think your half-sister made it clear.. What I came here for was to find a mate, however, a friend is good enough." He said, smiling.

Kagome glared and turned away, intending on leaving back towards Sota's village. She didn't trust the wolf any more than she trusted Shippou and that was saying alot. The runt barely got into the trust that she had for Miroku, which isn't much with his perverted ways. "I'm outta here. I'm not needed." Before Kikyou could reply, she took off towards her hut inside the cave. She sighed and took off her kimono before slipping into the spring, wondering what happened with her arrow. It was known she and Kikyou had the same father, thus gaining some traits. For Kagome, it was only the eyes and strength. Kikyou gained everything else, or so she thought. Sighing, she laid her head back, only to stare up at her mate, who chuckled and sat down behind her.

"What's on your mind?"

She blinked and shrugged. "I have no idea what happened back there. Not once had that happened before. I knew Kikyou gained that from our father, but I never thought I would have. I only gained the eyes and strength from him. Otherwise, I look like my mother Kaede." She stood up and stretched, still thinking. "Oh well."

Inuyasha grinned and pulled her against him, nuzzling her neck. "At least you taught that wolf not to mess with you.. But I'm glad you won't do that to me.. Looked like it hurt him."

She smiled and nodded. "That's the truth.. I bet I did.. I doubt Myoga will keep his mouth shut, so there'll be another reason that she'll hate me. I can look at it as she's not as lucky as me. After all, who'd want someone like her? She's cold, distant, emotionless and doesn't even like her own step-sibling."

He nodded his head. "While you have friends and me. That's another thing you have that she doesn't: friends."

**Well, ain't that a kicker? Koga, the suave wolf, gets burned, literally, by Kagome. And does Kikyou really care for Kagome as a true sibling would?  
>~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	10. Thunder and Lightning!

**So, what would happen if Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyou and Okitoki reversed roles? Well, it would be more strange... Starting all about 50 years ago... This is chapter 10!**

**^_^ I like to thank Rumiko Takahashi-san for creating such a wonderful series. And for making the amazing people Inuyasha and his friends are now in the F.A. I only own my own ideas for this story.**

**In the last chapter: Kikyou summoned the Inu-taichi for a 'battle', only to have Kagome get courted by the enemy!**

**It's amazing to see little reviews on this story, unlike the other stories.**

_**'Bold thoughts'= **_**Demon side**

'Thoughts'=Human side

_'Thoughts'_=Normal thoughts.

**Chapter 10**

Kagome stretched and slowly woke up to see that Inuyasha must have already woken up and left. She flushed at last night, wondering where she found the energy to take him so many times in one night, not long after giving him her virginity. All she knew was that she learned a lot about his body, as well as her own. But, as she rolled to her feet, she had the odd sense that something was stirring in the forest and it wasn't her. She slipped into her kimono and headed out of her cave, stretching as she saw Sango waiting for her. "Morning, Sango." She said, smiling.

Sango smiled back. "Morning. You look happier today... Though, I sense there is something on your mind."

"It's nothing to be concerned with. I suppose I am happier.." She said, knowing that she had good reason to be now. "Have you seen Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, he's with Miroku and Shippou. I just wanted to give ya some company." Sango said, grinning as the two went to join the guys.

Kagome blinked as she had that same feeling from her forest, occasionally looking at them as they walked. When they joined up, her eyes never left the forest. "This is strange... It's like something's coming from the forest, yet I can't place any yoki or anything." She stated, wondering what was going on. "I know the forest, after all, so to have this feeling is very unsettling."

"Maybe you're too tired?" Shippou asked childishly, which earned him a bop on the head from a now-pissed Kagome. "Ow! What did you do that for?!"

"You annoyed me, that's why." Kagome said without emotion.

"Perhaps we should check it out?" Miroku suggested.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see what's going on." Kagome shrugged and led the way towards an odd looking shrine. "Strange.. This wasn't here before.. Even in 50 years, I don't think anyone was stupid enough to put a shrine out here."

Just as she said that, the shrine exploded, causing them to jump back or else get hit by debris. A man wearing old armor like Kikyou wore stood in the dust. His blue hair stood up on end, showing off his pointed ears and green stripes on his cheeks. Black boots covered his feet as a white hakama stretched his frame, meeting up with the light blue kimono. Resting on his back was a double-ended scythe.

"Well, you must be the infamous Kagome... I heard much about you." He seemed to sneer as a woman appeared by his side.

"That's Kagome? Huh. Who knew she was a miserable half-demon, brother." The woman sighed, as if bored already. She wore a darker version of her brother's outfit. Unlike him, she held two fans, one darker than the other.

"Who the fuck are you guys and what are you doing here?" Kagome demanded, loading an arrow.

"Ha.. You growl at us? I am Denkou and this is my sister Ikazuchi." Denkou said, grabbing his weapon off his back with deadly slow movement.

"'Thunder' and 'Lightning'? I've heard of these people from legends. Ikazuchi was known to cause earth moving blasts of thunder with a huge gust of wind to go with it. Denkou is more menacing. He summons lightning to encase his weapon, preventing it from getting damaged." Miroku explained.

"Gee. Couldn't you have told us that beforehand?!" Kagome snarled a little, flipping back from a bolt of lightning and firing her arrow at Denkou.

"Sorry. We have no need to play around with a little halfling." Ikazuchi said as the two vanished in a cloud.

"Damnit.." Kagome growled, replacing her bow back to her back. "Looks like we figured out what I was sensing earlier." She said, covering a yawn. _'Strange. Why am I tired after so little? It's nothing.'_ She wondered a few things as she followed behind Miroku, Sango and Shippou to 'a village that needs a good exercising'. Sometimes she wondered how the hell she put up with the monk as she bonked him on his head before his hand could reach her ass. "Nice try, hentai." _'The only one that can do that is my mate..' _She thought as she caught the scent of graveyard soil and paused her steps and turned to see that damn Okitoki. "You stalking me again, ya bastard?" She snarled.

"Not stalking, my love. More like ensuring you don't die before I can take you to hell with me."

"Not one for taking 'no' for an answer, that's for sure." Kagome grumbled. This guy was always a wacko. He could say he loved her in the same tone he said he wanted her dead. "Know what? I'll send you to hell in front of me. Just don't wait up. I ain't gonna crawl after you like a lost dog."

"Yeah, Kagome's not that nice! She's not even nice to me! OW!" Shippou said before getting bonked on the head.

"Shut the fuck up already, runt." She snarled before sealing off any emotion as she faced the man claiming to 'love' her and loaded an arrow. "Tell the devil I won't be seeing him quite yet."

"Huh. Stubborn to admit your true feelings still? Perhaps I should enlighten the fellows here on what you told me when you were a human?" Okitoki said, grinning evilly, not even caring that she had an arrow pointed at him.

"While you're at it, ya fucking blabbermouth, you can also tell them what they pretty much figured out." She said sarcastically before realizing that he'd really go back and tell them what she once said in a fit of an illness and the idiot overheard her. If that idiot told them all what her fevered brain made her say, it could make or break her ties to the three of them, especially Inuyasha. As if to block out the forth-coming tale, she flattened her ears to her head so tight she only had her thoughts while she read his mouth as he told the goddamn story before walking away. Slowly, she let one ear up to gauge the reaction, panicking on the inside, keeping an emotionless face on the outside as she saw, and not heard Inuyasha's reaction to the story and watched him take off. Part of her wanted to go after him while the wise side wanted to let him cool off before talking to him.

"Is.. is what he said true?" Sango asked gently, showing no sign of her reaction.

Kagome let her silence answer that, still wondering why the hell the bastard wanted her miserable. Realizing Sango hadn't left, she gave a forced grin. "So, now y'all know every blasted thing about the past. Every fucking detail. This is why I never should've trusted anyone again. That Oki-bastard knew how much I trusted you guys and used that against me.." She said, her pain getting the better of her words. "Even though I thought I finally found someone to make my life worthwhile, there'll always be something to prevent my happiness.. And that something is damn Oki-bastard. Why the fuck should I even explain myself?" She said, sealing off her emotions from her face as her stupid human side, the safer one, scolded her demon side and herself for not listening to him... Just like her nightmare. Only.. Oki-bastard was the one to destroy her world. Just as she was about to take off, Sango's hand prevented her from leaving as she saw Miroku was gone. "Don't ya wanna leave?"

"Tell me... Did you mean that?"

"Fuck no. I was sick from my last spat with Kikyou back then. My fever took over my train of thought and I don't remember even saying it until I got over my fever. I'm done. Do whatever the fuck you want." She snarled and tore off to her safe haven, one place no one knew of. If they thought she had only one cave, they can go screw off. She had a few hidden grottos. Darting into the waterfall, she quickly removed the boulder, slipped in and shut out the world. "Fucker. All of them can go straight to hell." She muttered and stared at the old hut she built when her mother died. Sighing, she sat on the ground outside of it and stared at the pond, seeing her reflection staring back at her. "Stupid. Got your hopes for nothing. Why? Why am I an idiot?"

**_'Because you wanted to be_ _loved.'_** Her demon side said.

'Look at where that got her.' Her human side shot back. 'Should've listened to me. I knew that you could only trust yourself.' 

She sighed and looked at her watery self. _'I got it.. I'm an idiot.. No need to keep reminding me. But.. It was nice while it lasted... Especially with Inuyasha.. I'll always cherish them, even if they were nothing to him.'_

'Yeah... Being with him that way was nice.' Her human side sighed, nearly flushing at the memory.

_**'It's kinda sad that there will never be anyone**** else.' **_Her demon side chided.

She heard something and quickly put up her heart's walls, dragging herself to her feet and walking to the boulder, carefully pulling it aside to peek out and see the very same man she just swore she'd find some way to forget standing there and looking annoyed. _'Well, fuck him. How the..'_

_**'You forgot mates 'always know where each other are by their yoki'.' **_Her demon side mimicked Myoga.

_'Damnit... I knew it was a stupid idea to mate with him. Should've just let him go when I could. Fuckin a.' _She scolded herself while maintaining her indifferent face and raised an eyebrow in a silent question: 'What the fuck do you want now?' Her inner war was starting: taking the safe route and shutting him out of her life for good versus the hurt side that still loved him and wanted to stay with him for good. So far, the safe side had more ground on her hurt side. Now he probably regretted her, too. Just like she regretted herself. Why else would he look annoyed and not pleased to see she hadn't jumped to her demise?_ 'Maybe.. He wants to kill me himself!? I'll never learn! It's just like 50 years ago... Except this time it'll hurt more because I love him.' _Figuring to get it over with, she moved the boulder and darted around to at least die in secrecy and walking to put her bow and arrows on a mound of dirt. _'Mama.. I'm.. Sorry I wasn't stronger. I love him and know why Papa died for you. He loved you... And I love him, so I'll accept my death happily.'_ She heard the familiar footsteps and awaited some form of death.

After hearing the same thing she told him, Inuyasha had a sense of déjà vu, but at least when she told him, she meant it. Just the thought someone would say they heard it first made his blood boil. Replacing the boulder, he sighed in relief and went to talk to his mate. "_Koibito_..." He sighed, frowning when she didn't seem to respond and went to kneel next to her, tilting his head to see what was going on. "Hey... What's wrong? Does it have anything to do with what 'he' said? I could tell you didn't mean it back then, if that's what you're worrying about. I just had to get some air or else I would've killed the bastard." He explained, smiling a little and standing up, holding out a hand.

Kagome blinked and stared at him, wondering how he had been able to read her. _'That's why? Not because he regretted me?' _She smiled inwardly as her demon side danced in victory around her depressed human side, the war finally over as she took his hand only to get helped up before nearly tackling him in a hug, too happy to even form words as she snuggled closer. _'I'll never, ever doubt him... I swear on the little honor that I have.'_ She relaxed tenfold when she felt him immediately hug her back. "Just so you know, I wouldn't have minded if you did kill him... He's dead anyway.. And he'd only keep annoying the hell outta me." She commented, calming her racing thoughts."I have no idea what's been goin on with me, really... Maybe I'll talk to Sango about it first, to figure it out."

"Sounds good." He agreed, resting his head on hers.

Kagome smiled. "You know I love you, right? If not, I do love you." How she loved saying that!

"Course I know. And I love you too."

**Wow... That opened up my roadblock! Now the ideas are flowing through me! I already am posting chapter eleven! Stay tu- I mean see you all next chapter!  
>~~Kagomee-H.<strong>


	11. A Major Shock!

**So, what would happen if Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyou and Okitoki reversed roles? Well, it would be more strange... Starting all about 50 years ago... This is chapter 11!**

**^_^ I like to thank Rumiko Takahashi-san for creating such a wonderful series. And for making the amazing people Inuyasha and his friends are now in the F.A. I only own my own ideas for this story.**

**In the last chapter: Okitoki made a return... . Yeahhhh.. But, it seems like there's new enemies and what's been going on with Kagome? Time to find out!**

_**'Bold thoughts'= **_**Demon side**

'Thoughts'=Human side

_'Thoughts'_=Normal thoughts.

**Chapter 10**

A few weeks later, Kagome finally got around to pulling Sango aside to ask her what was going on with her emotions. "I don't get why one minute, I'm content and then the next, I'm completely pissed off at some stupid reason. Then I start crying. It's very confusing. Between you and me, my boobs are tender, too. I can't bind them anymore without it hurting. And look.. I think they kinda grew." She pointed out, tilting her head at how her nipples seemed to have slightly gotten wider almost, not to mention they were slightly darker than normal.

Sango thought and thought before tilting her head as well. "I think you may be pregnant... But, I have no idea, really. It's just a possibility. When exactly was your last.. erm.. day.?" Sango knew of how she only had one day for her monthly, something she was actually jealous of.

"I should've had it on the last new moon, but it never came. Maybe I'm stressed.. But that wouldn't explain why my breasts are tender." Kagome did mental calculations while she said that. _'I can't be... Can I? I mean... Things are making sense, but... I don't wanna have a kid... Considering I have no experience and the only family I have wants me dead cause she has a fuckin ice cube for a heart. Well, I can't exactly... get rid of the kid... I did want to have one, but I was hoping once Kikyou and Okitoki were gone, whichever one came first.'_ "I... I... I think you're right, Sango... I.." She was shocked almost speechless.

"Really? Well... That can be a good thing... But, I know you wanted at least to wait until this whole Okitoki thing was done.. From what I heard, not all children are planned. Think of it as adding a better resolve to getting rid of 'him'." Sango corrected herself when she saw the flinch the name caused her best friend. "But, I'll help any way I can... But, do you plan on telling him?" She asked, knowing exactly who the father was.

"I.. I'm.. I don't know... What if.. What if he never wanted a family? I mean, sure, he loves me, but perhaps he wanted to wait for a family." Kagome sighed and shook her head. "If only I had some family to rely on... But, nooo. I have a sister that wants me dead and has about as much love as a damn blizzard." She muttered as the two rejoined the guys.

"What about a blizzard?" Miroku asked, only catching the last part.

"Just said the only family I really have is a stuck up, cold-hearted sister that wants me dead and shows as much love as a blizzard does." Kagome repeated, looking annoyed again. "Or are all monks deaf?"

"You were muttering anyhow, Kagome." Shippou replied, sniffing her. "Say... Y-" He was cut off but Kagome's foot planting him into the ground.

"Haven't you learned sniffing a girl is rude, runt?" Kagome snarled and stormed off, scared witless at the fact that if Shippou could pick up the scent that Inuyasha would start catching it. That's what she was dreading now as she smelt her rotten sister's scent. _'This day is getting better and better.' _She thought sarcastically as 'The Queen of Ice', as she dubbed her step-sister, appeared. "What the fuck do you want now Kikyou? I ain't in a mood to deal with your shit at the moment and I sure as hell ain't dying."

"Would you just be silent for one moment, Little Sister?" Kikyou asked, just as annoyed as Kagome felt, which shut up Kagome real fast. "I know.." Was what she said with a glance between her face and her waist, which led to Kagome's eyes getting very wide as she started shaking. "Don't worry.. I've come to hopefully right a wrong... I haven't been the best sibling, I know... But, I want to make amends... If you're willing..."

"... How do I know it's not a trap to get me to lower my guard?"

"Because, I came unarmed, if you haven't noticed." Kikyou replied.

Kagome stared at her step-sister as if she had grown three more heads before sighing. "So you know, what about it? I don't want any damn land. I don't care for titles. I'm a half-demon. That alone is a wrong idea." She said.

"Exactly.. I'll still rule the lands, but the offer is always there.. I truly want to try to be a better sibling." Kikyou replied honestly, shocking the shit out of Kagome. "Since I knew our mother, I figured I wanted you to know about her, if you want."

Kagome stared even more at her, thinking. _'Does she really want to be there?'_

**_'Seems like she does. I can't feel any lies with her words.'_**

'Same here.'

Kagome rolled her eyes at the fact her two sides could trust her sister. "Fine... If you so much as go back to wanting me dead, I'll never go down easy." When she finished, if she wasn't shocked still, her sister seemed to be full of surprises when she hugged her. "..."

"I'll be as good of a sibling as I can try." Kikyou replied and pulled back as the group joined them and had the same shocked look that Kagome still had on her face. "I won't be going after her anymore." She replied as she noticed that her sister was wobbling a bit. "Hey, you alright?"

_'... I can't seem to do anything except wobble... What's wrong with me!?' _Kagome thought, mentally going crazy. 'It's the shock! Having too much when we're pregnant's not a good idea! Just knowing we're pregnant's bad enough... But add to it the shock of the runt nearly blabbing the secret, Kikyou's sudden change of heart and then the even more sudden hug..' Her human half began. _**'This is not good.. We're going down!' **_Her demon side added right as she passed out, barely feeling her step-sister's arm catching her. She barely even heard the others call her name. It was like she was underwater, so peaceful.

"What.. What happened to Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, clearly worried, as was the others.

"I think.. She passed out.." Kikyou replied, confused before it hit her. "Well, I think she'll be fine, just needs to lie down for a while. It's been rather eventful for her." She followed the group to where they were staying, blinking before grinning a little. "So she lived here so long... I think our mother would be very angry at me not being a good sister."

"Your... mother? You mean that large skeleton we saw?" Sango asked, reflecting back.

"Yes. Her name was Aniko-no-Kotei."

"Meaning 'Wonderous Demoness'." Came Myoga's voice. "Ahh, seems you finally turned out to be what your mother wanted: a sister."

Kikyou sent the flea a glare that would wilt a flower. "Anyway. My dad, a full-fledged demon himself, left her once he found out she was cheating on him. I grew to hate her and the mystery man. Then I found her after a battle with Ryokotsei, a enemy of our mother's. She asked if I both had someone to protect and if I'd be a good sister. At the time, I just wanted to surpass her in power. I later found out that she was carrying her." She waved in Kagome's direction. "And I was furious that our bloodline was beginning to be tainted. However, I picked up on something strange about her a few days ago and came to find out that sh-"

"Shuddup." Came Kagome's weak voice as she shook her head and sat up, meeting Sango's questioning look. "All you told me was that you'd talk about the old hag, not your fuckin life story." She commented, annoyance back to being her dominant expression as she sent a message with her eyes to Inuyasha an 'I'll explain later' look.

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "Fine. Not long after she herself gave birth, a jealous woman named Tsukio fought our mother for her lover, Ashiko. However, being a full-demon doesn't mean she gave up easily. She gave Kagome to the Ashiko-guy and fought to the death with Tsukio. I swore then that I'd never accept the child of my mother and another man for as long as I lived... That held true until I smelt that-" She frowned at the death glare her sister was giving her. "Anyway... Before she died, Mother was a very caring woman, really. When she wasn't ruling the land, she was always kind to those she wanted." She went on to explain more about Aniko, evading the fact she was going to be an aunt to a full-demon baby girl in a few more weeks. Kikyou only prayed that the Inuyasha guy didn't take the news as something bad and leave her step-sister heartbroken. If he did, Kikyou was certain that Kagome would never recover emotionally. She had heard about how she once trusted this 'Okitoki' priest, only to find out her sister was sealed to a tree.

The look Kikyou was sending him made Inuyasha stiffen. It was as if she were planning his murder for some reason, while looking completely calm. _'What the hell's her problem?' _He wondered before helping Kagome up to stretch, following after her when Kikyou coldly ordered him to make sure she wasn't hurt. "So how do you feel?" He asked, unable to shake the glare his mate's sister, or now his sister-in-law, gave him throughout the tale.

"A little dazed, but fine. As for the other part, it's kinda strange to learn about my mother from her. I guess someone must've melted her heart for her to come here and not try and kill me." Kagome explained, still wondering when she should tell him about their child. "...Umm.. I... Ermm." 'Just spit it out!' **_'Easier said than done, bakura!'_ **Kagome took a deep breath and shut her eyes. "H...How.. Would you... erm... react... if.. figuratively speaking, I... Told ya... Still figuratively speaking.. that I was p..p..pregnant...? Just figuratively speaking, of course!" She added hastily and waited.

"Well, figuratively speaking, I'd be a little shocked, but happy.. But, that's figuratively speaking. Why?" He asked, wondering what's gotten into her before it hit him between the eyes. _'Whoa! That's why Kikyou was glaring holes into me! Kagome's pregnant!? Wow... A pup..' _Without waiting, he plucked her up and spun her around before hugging her close and burying his face in her neck. "That's amazing. You sure?"

Kagome blinked at the reaction before smiling and nodding. "Mhm... It explains my moodiness lately.. Not to mention my wierd cravings." She explained, snuggling closer. "I was unsure of it were a good thing or not.. I would have preferred after that damn bastard's dead. Still do."

Inuyasha chuckled and nodded. "Now that your sister's turned over a leaf, maybe she'll help."

Kagome smirked before closing her eyes to get a little shut eye before catching the scent of Okitoki. She pulled away and spun around and faced the very-annoying dead priest himself as Kikyou and the others joined the two. "Oki-bastard, don't you give up? Or has death fogged that brain of yours?" She snarled, preparing to slice him to bits.

"Kagome, my dearest, you know I would got to the ends of the world for your love, but there is the fact you betrayed me." Okitoki said, smiling slightly and took a step too close as Kagome fired a warning shot at his feet. "So you learned to fire a bow. I, too, know how to fight!" He declared as he ran forward, meeting Kagome's upward strike of the bow with a downward one with his staff, effectively breaking both her bow and his staff before handspringing back when he felt yokai growing from her.

Kagome's mind went blank when her bow broke, causing her to drop to her knees as Kikyou stood infront of the group, excluding Inuyasha. "Don't interfear, you three." She warned Sango, Miroku and Shippou.

"But, butbutbut!" Shippou whined. "Why not warn Inuyasha!?"

"Cause... He is my sister's mate, therefore she may not attack him, but she will not hesitate killing you three." Kikyou explained.

Kagome's eyes shot open as she charged towards Okitoki with demonic speed, nicking him as he used soul collectors. She stared at her clawed hand as she felt her body feel as if on fire before her ears tuned into two humans, a fox-demon, a half-demon as well as another full-demon whom she didn't recognize at first, her nose picking up on the scent of the half-demon as her mate, causing her to lower her guard as he approached. However, she picked up the scent of others and growled, preparing to attack when said mate stood in front of them. Her brow furrowed until he came closer as the full-demon stood in front of the humans and fox-demon. Just as he reached her, she jumped back before rushing past the entire group, instinct telling her to get to safety. Slowly, she regained her mind and leaned over to see her reflection. Instead of her golden orbs, she saw that they were a light blue with a blood red sclera, above her deep purple marks. Her claws and fangs were longer, too.

Inuyasha took off after her when he saw Kikyou nod in that direction and held off Shippou. When he caught up, he carefully sat beside her and took her hand. "What happened?" He saw how tense she was and reached up to rub her neck, giving her a little neck massage.

Kagome relaxed and blinked. "Huh? Something happened?" She asked, tilting her head back into the massage.

"Well, yeah. You don't remember?" Inuyasha questioned, wondering what set off the change in her before remembering the bow she had breaking. "Could it be linked to the bow getting broken?"

Panic rose as Kagome finally remembered that Okitoki broke the bow she got from her mother's grave.


End file.
